Having It All
by DrKCooper
Summary: Jane arrives at Maura's house with takeout after work. Seduction ensues. Rizzles.


_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: I rarely write in the voice/perspective of one character. I'm giving it another shot. Please be honest in your critique of this approach. My thanks in advance. Enjoy! –DKC_

**Having It All**

I heard a car pull into the driveway and knew that it was Jane.

What had once been a regular movie night on Fridays at my house had become three or four nights a week of dinner, a movie or simply talking. Jane and I could talk through a case just as easily as we could talk about anything else. Of course there was banter, the banter was a given with Jane. But we always seemed to enjoy each other and I truly didn't know what my life would be without Jane. It certainly would be lonely.

"I come bearing dinner," Jane announced as she came through the side door with a bag from our favorite Chinese place.

"How did you know I hadn't had dinner?" I smiled at Jane's thoughtfulness.

"You left work twenty minutes before me. Unless you have super powers I don't know about, you just got home and couldn't have had time to make anything," Jane busied herself with getting out plates and cutlery.

"How did you know I didn't pick something up on the way home?" I couldn't help but notice how truly comfortable Jane was in my kitchen.

"Because you left this on my desk," she answered, pulling out my wallet and placing it on my kitchen island.

"Oh! I hadn't even noticed. I must have been distracted."

I knew precisely when I'd been distracted. I stopped by Jane's desk just before leaving work and she was immersed in paperwork. She'd brought everything to a halt and acted as if I was the only person in the room. It never ceased to amaze me how her face lit up when I walked into a room. It wasn't her stopping what she was doing that distracted me; it was the way her oxford shirt was buttoned, three short of the top button. Her usual tank top underneath was pulling away from her neckline just enough that I saw just a bit of cleavage.

"Did you already open wine?" Jane's question pulled me out of the memory of seeing just a bit of cleavage on my best friend. _Best friend_. I shouldn't have been looking. But it was Jane and I'd long ago given up denying that I was immensely attracted to her.

"I haven't. I was just heading upstairs to change."

"Go change. I'll open a bottle. Any preference?" Jane had our food dished and a beer out of the fridge.

"There's a bottle on the back counter. Don't you want to change, too?" I couldn't help thinking about Jane's tank top again. I was feeling warm and I knew exactly why.

"Do I have any sweats here?" she was opening the wine bottle to let it breathe.

"Yes, I just did the laundry."

"Oh, okay. I'll come up with you," Jane answered and followed me upstairs to my bedroom.

I walked to my dresser and pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a loose top. I also pulled out Jane's sweats and realized her usual t-shirt wasn't there.

"Umm…your BPD shirt isn't in here," I said, handing over her sweats.

"That's okay, I can just wear my tank."

I hoped Jane couldn't hear me swallow. All I could hear was my heartbeat pick up and the muscles required for swallowing. That tank top could be the death of me tonight. I saw out the corner of my eye that Jane already had her boots and pants off and was pulling up her sweats. I was trying to not look at those beautiful long legs. Trying and failing, unfortunately.

"I'll meet you downstairs," Jane abruptly walked out of my bedroom. I'd hoped she hadn't seen me looking at her legs.

I hurried and rid myself of my dress, put on my yoga pants and then encountered a bit of a problem. The wide neckline of my loose top would show my bra straps. I didn't want to find a strapless bra and I didn't want Jane to see the red lace bra. I opted for no bra at all, hoping it wouldn't be particularly noticeable with the loose-fitting shirt, and went downstairs.

"Movie?" Jane had poured me a glass of wine and relocated our drinks and dinner to the coffee table in the living room.

"Sure. Do you have something in mind?" I answered.

"Not really, I guess we could see what is on tv."

I sat down on the couch, closer to Jane than I needed to given the length of the couch. I pulled my legs under me and picked up the wine glass, swirling around the liquid before taking a drink. It was much better than I had expected. And the dinner Jane had picked up was perfect.

"This is delicious," I told her.

"You have to try this, Maur," she said with a mouth full of whatever she had ordered.

Loading a bite on to chopsticks, she held it out for me. Because of the noodles, I knew there was no way I could use my own chopsticks to take it from her. Instead, I simply took the bite into my mouth. I noticed her eyes on my mouth as I took the bite off her chopsticks, my tongue darting out to slide the noodles off the sticks. Looks like this from Jane were precisely why I was so torn when it came to telling Jane about my attraction to her. At times I thought I saw that same attraction in her eyes, but at others she seemed incredulous.

"This is amazing," I said, licking my lips and watching her eyes watching my mouth still. "Would you like a taste of mine?"

I held out the tofu and vegetables to her and she took them with her chopsticks, not with her mouth like I had. I didn't want to read too much into this, but I couldn't help making the comparison.

"Tofu isn't really my thing, Maur," Jane said, not making eye contact.

"You like it more than you let on," I teased her.

"I like…" Jane started to say something, but her articulated words morphed into mumbled words. I could have sworn she said she likes a lot of things more than she lets on. I couldn't have imagined it, could I?

"What?" I wanted her to repeat whatever it was so I didn't misunderstand.

"Nothing. So, tv?"

This was typical Jane deflection, which made me believe I heard her correctly. If I had heard her correctly, what was she alluding to? To me?

"Let me have another bite?" I wanted to test out Jane's reaction, maybe that would tell me if I heard her correctly.

Jane held out another bite on her chopsticks. This time I leaned forward, knowing that my top would be falling just low enough for her to get the same view I got earlier today at her desk. I slowly took the bite into my mouth, this time seductively. I kept my eyes on Jane's, but she was focused elsewhere. I saw her eyes look directly at the cleavage I'd put on display for her and then I saw her watching my mouth as she licked her own lips. Whatever I thought I was testing for I found and then some.

"God, you have incredible taste," I said to Jane, knowing my mind wasn't thinking about the Chinese food and hoping hers wasn't either.

"I…uhh…" Jane stumbled on her words, never getting out a coherent sentence.

I reached out to take Jane's plate, placing it next to mine on the coffee table. I slid just a bit closer to Jane and noticed her gulp.

"Jane?" I whispered, not wanting to startle her out of whatever she was thinking.

I was shocked when she reached out a finger to trace the low neckline of my shirt. I could feel my nipples hardening and knew that they would be visible through my shirt because of my lack of bra. The simple touch Jane employed just below my clavicle was shooting warmth to my core. I attempted to tighten my thighs, but that only served to increase my growing arousal.

At some point I had closed my eyes without realizing it. When I opened them, I looked at Jane and noticed her eyes appreciating my nipples as they pressed against my thin shirt.

"I…" Jane started and stopped as soon as her eyes made contact with mine. "You may need to put a bra on or I…"

"What, Jane?" I'd lost the battle between my legs. "What if I don't want to put a bra on?"

I watched as my best friend's pupils dilated. This was not the look I was accustomed to from Jane. This one was primal.

"I can't stop looking," Jane confessed, she was leaning closer to me, but not looking me in the eye.

I reached for Jane's chin and tilted it up. There was a look of embarrassment on her face. I hadn't tilted her chin up so she wouldn't look; I'd tilted her chin up to make eye contact. Eye contact was necessary for her to take what I was about to say seriously.

"Look," I told her, my voice betraying the desire that had been growing inside me.

Instead of her eyes going back to where they'd been drawn, she kept her eyes locked on mine and leaned in closer until our lips were but a hint apart.

I like to think I am a patient, calculating person, but with Jane that close to me and the wetness between my thighs growing, I could not contain my desire for a second longer. I pressed my lips to hers and found her desire on display when her tongue slipped past my lips immediately. A moan escaped me and disappeared into her mouth.

"Maur…" I was disappointed when Jane gripped my shoulders and separated our mouths. "If you let me kiss you like this, I am going to think you want more."

I chuckled quietly without even realizing it. Jane looked at me with a perplexed and somewhat disappointed look on her face.

"I do want more," I barely got the words out before Jane's mouth was crashing against mine once again. As my hands reached for her hair, tangling in her unruly brunette locks, her hands grasped my sides, just below my breasts.

"Hands," I panted between kisses. "I need your hands."

I didn't have to ask twice, Jane palmed my breasts and I gasped at the contact. My nipples were very sensitive to her touch. Just the palms of her hands over my nipples were driving me mad.

"Wait," Jane broke the frantic kiss.

"If you say we can't do this, Jane, I will be furious," I gripped Jane's hands so they couldn't leave the place I wanted them.

"I wasn't going to come over tonight," Jane rasped. "Sometimes I have to keep my distance. Keep you at a distance."

I looked at her with my own perplexed and confused look.

"Some nights we sit on this couch and all I can think about is how beautiful you are," she continued.

Matching the arousal that had been building within me was a feeling of complete love and devotion to this woman. She was truly sweet sometimes.

"Why would you have not come over?" I managed to ask, keeping my eyes on her and my hands pressing her hands tight to my breasts.

"I thought I'd caught you looking down my shirt before you left," she answered and a blush set in on my face.

I couldn't speak. I released her hands slightly, but found her hands clutching my breasts just as tight as she had been when my hands were forcing her.

"I'd unbuttoned my shirt a few minutes before. I was…" Jane's vulnerability was preventing her from saying what she wanted to say. I let go of one of her hands and placed mine on her thigh urging her on. "I was thinking about you and it was…hot. I mean, it made me hot."

Jane's careful explanation and hesitation was both endearing and incredibly attractive.

"You were, hmm?" I stood up slowly and moved to straddle Jane's lap. "What were you thinking and why wouldn't you have wanted to come over?"

"Oh," Jane groaned as I settled on her lap, her hands going straight to my hips. "Maur…" breathing seemed to be an issue for Jane at this point. "I was thinking about you, umm, naked."

"And you were embarrassed? There's nothing to be embarrassed about and that should never keep you from coming over."

My hands were resting on Jane's thighs as I waited for Jane to make the next move. I didn't want to assume this could continue until Jane decided the same. If I pushed Jane and she wasn't ready, she'd leave and we might never return to this place.

"That isn't why I wasn't going to come over," as she looked in my eyes, I watched as a cloud of desire and want set in her dark brown orbs. "I was wet, Maura. The thought of you naked made me wet."

She'd left me speechless and all I could do was moan in response, my hips gently bucking forward without my consent.

"You didn't want to come over because you were aroused?" I finally managed to turn thoughts into words as we both recovered from the hip motion and Jane's revelation.

"Maura," Jane growled, her hands slipping around my hips to my ass, pulling me toward her core. "I shouldn't have been thinking about you like that. I shouldn't have…a reaction to the thought of you like that."

"Because I'm a woman?" I could hardly think with our cores separated by so little.

"Because you're my best friend," she quietly answered, she shook her head in shame.

"Look at me," I insisted, tilting her chin up once more. "I give you permission."

Jane raised an eyebrow at me, an action I couldn't quite read.

"You're going to have to be more specific," she finally spoke. "If you don't tell me what you're giving me permission for, I might take too much."

"Jane Rizzoli, you are too smart to need specifics. But if you insist…" as I trailed off, I reached for the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head. My pert nipples just inches from Jane, her eyes were on them immediately. "However you would like to think of me, I consent. I'd rather you actually see me naked and get aroused, though I'm flattered that just the thought of me naked made you wet."

Jane let out the breath she'd been holding. Her hands left my ass and were sliding up my sides back to the place she'd been so distracted by before. Her hands cupped my breasts as her thumbs grazed over my erect nipples causing me to moan.

"Jane?" I wanted her attention on my words just a moment longer.

"Hmm?" she answered, looking up at me from my chest.

"As for taking too much, there is no such thing. Not with you. You may have it all."

The moment I'd given her the permission she sought, Jane's mouth took my right nipple into her mouth. My moan surely could have been heard as far as the guesthouse, but I didn't care. All I cared about was this amazing, gorgeous woman before me. All I cared about was giving her everything she possibly wanted. If Jane was going to imagine me naked, at the very least she should know what to imagine.

"Jane…" I whimpered as her sucking escalated to nipping.

"Hmm?" she asked as her mouth came off my nipple.

"Take me upstairs."

Jane didn't say a word. Her actions did the talking. She gripped my ass again, pulling me toward her, as she was able to scoot us to the edge of the couch. And then, in a move I didn't even think her strong, yet lanky body was capable of, she stood. I wrapped my legs around her back, my thighs gripping her sides and my arms holding tight to her shoulders and neck.

Before we made our way up the stairs she pressed her lips to mine and looked down at the tops of my breasts.

"You are more beautiful than I imagined."

"You haven't seen it all," I whispered.

As Jane chuckled, I pressed my forehead to the side of her neck and appreciated the moment. What was once a routine of a weekly movie night became several nights a week of dinner, tv and talking. Though I wanted it desperately, in all my dreaming I had never imagined these nights could ever lead to this.


End file.
